


Indecent Exposure

by Albus_Yawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confused Liam Dunbar, M/M, Shirtless Theo, Staring is a funny thing, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albus_Yawn/pseuds/Albus_Yawn
Summary: Theo's got the annoying habit of being shirtless around Liam, a really "annoying" habit.





	Indecent Exposure

"Give heed to your mother advice and you'll grow as a truly man" Liam remembered being told that a lot times. First, was his biological father, with his deep but charming tone, and then by Mr. Dunbar, who preferred to talk with a more encouraging voice, and both times he thought they were overreacting. Of course that it was mandatory to obey his mother, because she just wanted the best from him. But it was not necessary to be told to do so.

Many of his mother's advices and rules (the most part, actually) were pretty simple: « _Don't do that, don't run with these scissors, always salute people, be charming to everybody, do not try to mock your friends, respect the elderly_ »; but they were said with heart, and it had been rather easy to obey all of them. And in fact, Liam had been more than happy to be ruled.

But other advises and rules (whose good intention was never argued by Liam) were a bit shocking. For instance, the one that had caught Liam off guard, « _Being shirtless in the house when I'm around is strictly forbidden. Do not even try to show a bit of skin_ »

At first, Liam had been reluctant to do that. Even Mr. Dunbar and his biological father weren't happy about it; you couldn't blame them, it was like torture not to be able to be shirtless free when the air was so hot that even concrete could melt. But when they had saw that piercing light inside his mother's eyes, they had decided that it was better to be good boys (It was been so hilarious and yet so intense that Liam's friends used to say that was one of the reasons why his biological father left his mother). So over time, after a really stressful time, Liam had learned to obey the annoying rule.

Now, it was a normal thing to be totally clothed even during the hottest summer.

So, when certain day, the day that happened to be the inferno of the infernos, in middle of a hell-like July, Theo Raeken decided to not only appear in the kitchen but also have breakfast without a shirt on, even if Mrs. Greyer had gone to the supermarket, Liam was close to a crisis.

"May I know why are you shirtless?"

"Because I want to?" said Theo nonchalantly.

Liam shifted uncomfortably, moving the chair a bit as it suddenly were no longer comfy “Don’t be sarcastic. You know you can’t”

"And?"

"And you know this is like indecent exposure. At least for my mother" he added when Theo looked at him as he were crazy.

“Of course” Theo smiled despite it was obvious he didn’t feel pleased“But your mother isn’t there. Don’t worry”

“Yeah, but still”

“I promise I won’t do it again.” Theo shared a confident stare with the beta “This is just for today. The next days I’ll keep my shirt on.”

Liam somehow knew Theo just wanted the best for him, so he didn’t say anything and decided to eat in peace.

However, Theo’s promise didn’t last long.

During the next weeks, Theo would appear shirtless in several situations, while doing laundry, while tidying the bedroom, while taking off the garbage (this one had make him feel strangely jealous of neighbors seeing him bare chested), while playing videogames, all while his mother was out the house. Still, Liam would feel weird and would link that to the tension of his mother coming home earlier and finding Theo exposed.

Then when the shirtless thing had become so frequently that Liam was totally sure that Theo did it on purpose to mock him, the chimera had gone to have breakfast, surprise, shirtless, again.

“Alright” Liam started, leaving the delicious hot cake courtesy of his mother to confront the annoying boy “Why are you eating shirtless again?

Theo raised an eyebrow uncomfortably “It’s really hot outside” he simply said.

“It’s fucking 50 °F outside” Liam blurted out “I think I can even see the damn snow”

“Aren’t one of your mom’s rules « _Don’t ever swear_ »”?

“Don’t change the topic” Liam shot back.

“Well. The truth is, I feel hot”

“Theo…”

 Theo was beginning to get infuriating “Okay, Liam. What’s your problem with this?” His hands caressed his exposed skin and Liam couldn’t help but follow the motion “Your mom is not there”

“Yeah, but still”

“Still what?”

Yeah, still what? Liam was totally sure that Theo was a douchebag and that he shouldn’t be breaking his mother rules so calmly. But, he was right, his mother was not here to see his exposed torso, and it’s not like breaking that stupid rule would mean the end of the world. Then if it was that way, why it felt so wrong to see his friend without his shirt?

Maybe it was the fact he hadn’t been able to do that in the past and now hated that Theo could do it in a very confident way. Or maybe it was the fact he didn’t want to see his perfect sculpted body shinning like a precious diamond, or the way his pectoral looked so hard and comfortable at the same, or the naked strong arms that could easily wrap around him in a tight hug… And, for God’s sake, why was he thinking that right now?

Liam shook his head to erase the conflicting thoughts only to find the chimera bringing the hotcakes to his mouth. He was just eating shirtless but Liam found that scenario so strangely hot that he had had to look at his uneaten food instead.

“What’s wrong?” asked Theo after feeling how the beta’s heart staring to pump faster.

“Nothing.  Uh, I guess I don’t feel good knowing that my mother could arrive soon” he lied.

“Are you serious?” The chimera picked another piece of food with his fork and stopped before eating it, a smile that could be described as sympathy in his face “Come on, Liam. You are overreacting. We would sense your mother’s car when she is at the corner”

“Yeah... But”

“But what?” Theo had left his place at the table and started to close the distance between then “What’s the problem?

The faked worry was what made Liam lost his temper.

“You don’t need to act as you cared for me” He yelled a bit too high “I know you have been doing this all these months to mock me”

“To mock you?” The older wolf couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Yeah, appearing shirtless, always” Liam gritted his teeth, feeling his rushed heart reaching dangerous levels when once again he noticed the ripped body in front of him “even when you know I’m very fond of my mother advises”

Theo didn’t know how that stupid shirtless thing had become so angst. He frankly just wanted to feel freer, not to annoy anyone. And now it seemed like Liam was about to have a crisis. He hadn’t stopped walking though and now he was really close, and Liam now could see that his sculpted body was a lot better than he thought. Stronger, tanned, so well defined, totally perfect thanks to the gym.

“Listen, Liam, I am really…”Theo tried with genuine worry

 “No, you listen” Liam interrupted him in a strict way he had never seen before. Oh boy, Liam was really angry now, and his heart was the perfect proof “You don’t know how uncomfortable I feel seeing you without a damn shirt”

Theo didn’t say anything. He couldn’t do anything else besides listening to Liam’s desperate words.

“…you don’t know how fucking annoying is too see your god-like torso when my mother isn’t home and don’t be able to touch you because she could have a stupid rule to stop that too”

Theo was staring at him with wide eyes. Just then was when Liam noticed what he said.

But before he could defense himself, the worry in Theo’s face turned into a smirk, a smug smile “Seriously, you shouldn’t swear!” He knew Liam was killing him slowly inside his mind  “Anyway this is new… I didn’t know you thought that about my body” 

“Hmmm… I-”

“So I’m going to keep this shirtless act going for a while” Theo continued proud of him. “And who knows?” He paused and then added “I might appear stark naked in front of you too” Liam gulped. Theo just blinked at him “Because, you know, I want you to feel good”

And with that, he took his hotcakes and left the kitchen, leaving behind a troubled Liam hating himself for being so weak and because he truly liked that last idea.

It probably was better for him to tell his mother to add a new rule _“Theo can no longer visit this house”._

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
